Rin's Immortal
by dreamscholar
Summary: a songfic to My Immortal by Evanesence. genre categories not very good. its mainly a hurt story with no comfort.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song My Immortal, nor do I own any characters from Inuyasha pouts**

**A/N: please keep in mind that this is my fist songfic.**

Rin's Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears

She had promised him forever, and now her words seemed to mock him. How could he have been so foolish as to believe she would last that long? Forever. Her childish promise had gotten to him though- allowed him to hope.

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

What was he doing here? He must have developed an addiction to pain. Standing in a meadow filled with wildflowers. '_She would have loved this place_' the thought came unbidden to his mind. He could just imagine her running through this meadow, a smile of pure delight on her face. He couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of her.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

It had been over a century since she died, yet each memory pierced him through with sadness. Time. A thing that long ago didn't matter to him-until he met her. All of a sudden time became precious- not to be wasted. Now he loathed the passage of time. Each second that went by sent him deeper into his misery. For the first time in his life he cursed his demonic heritage and the long life that accompanied it. Would he ever forget her?

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

He decided that as long as he was thinking of her, he would continue to do so for a few more minutes. He remembered the first time they'd met. Then his thoughts flickered to when he had saved her with the Tenseiga. He recalled how he had wrapped his arms around her while she slept to stave off her nightmares.

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

She had seemed to glow with happiness each time he merely acknowledged her presence. How he wished he could go back to the days when all he had to do was look behind him in order to see her smiling face.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Each morning wake up from dreams of her and would let a single tear escape his eye and slide down his cheek before he would push away all thought and get on with his day. He had never shed tears before. To think a human woman could get this kind of reaction from him. When the wind whispered through the trees, all he could hear was her voice singing the songs of her childhood.

These wounds won't seen to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Sometimes he wished it would all go away- everything. Then he would realize that deep down, despite the pain, he wouldn't trade his memories of her for the world. That thought would ease his pain for a little while, but then it would come crashing down on him as soon as he saw something that would remind him of her.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

He allowed himself to think of things that hadn't happened- things that never would. Things that could have-no should have- happened if only he had listened to his heart instead of his damned pride. Things like what it would have felt like to have his lips against hers. He moved on to slightly less painful thoughts like the bitter scent of her tears and the creative things he had done to prevent them. He let out a half-hearted smile when he thought of all the rocks he had thrown at his lowly green vassal. He hadn't smiled for real in years.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

He had buried his heart with her- his love. He whispered her name as he got up and started to walk away from the meadow and all is painful memories:

_"Rin…"_

**Please review! And again please keep in mind that this is my first songfic so praise and constructive criticism are welcome. Please don't flame me! whimpers Thanx for reading! **

**- sesshys1love**


End file.
